Un fantasma del pasado
by hydra23
Summary: Después de una misión que salió mal, Wanda y Natasha deciden investigar a alguien que se supone que murió hace años. ScarletWidow
1. Capítulo 1

Ya habían pasado dos meses de la batalla de Sokovia y varios de los nuevos vengadores pusieron rumbo a las afueras de Los Ángeles. Les habían llegado informes de una compra de armas diseñadas con tecnología Hydra procedentes de Madripur.

-Por lo que sabemos, varios ex-miembros de Hydra intentan colocar armas muy poderosas en el mercado negro. Puede parecer una misión sencilla pero, no os confiéis.- informó el Capitán- Además no estamos todo el equipo, Rhodes y Visión tuvieron que ir a declarar en la ONU por la batalla contra Ultrón en Sokovia.

-Según estas imágenes del satélite en directo, - dijo mientras señalaba a una pantalla- hay dos furgonetas y por lo que podemos ver hay cuatro hombres por cada una y una mujer que parece estar al mando. Seguramente haya centinelas vigilando por si algo sale mal. Sam, tú saldrás primero y sobrevolarás el perímetro y si ves algún mercenario, te encargas de él.

-Entendido.

-Tenemos la ventaja del bosque por lo que no nos verán venir. Wanda, tú te colocaras aquí. Nat, justo al otros lado del claro y yo aquí. Formaremos un triángulo de ataque y a mi señal vais con todo. Tened cuidado, estarán armados pero seguramente también utilizaran las armas experimentales.

Aterrizaron, salieron del Quinjet rápidamente y se colocaron en sus posiciones. Cuando todos estaban listos, Steve comenzó la cuenta atrás.

-Tres, dos, uno, ¡vamos! - gritó el Capitán a la vez que lanzaba su escudo.

Dos mercenarios cayeron con el impacto. Otros dos volaron rodeados de haces de luz rojos cortesía de la bruja escarlata. Natasha luchó contra otro matón. Fue un rival duro pero la vengadora prevaleció. En ese momento, se abrió una de las furgonetas. En ella había otro mercenario con una ametralladora. El Capitán se protegió con su escudo y Wanda creó uno para ella y otro para Natasha. La espía se lo agradeció. Cuando ya no quedaban más balas, la bruja consiguió destruir el arma y con ello dejar inconsciente al tirador. Natasha fue a investigar a la mujer que había permanecido oculta detrás de uno de los vehículos mientras sus compañeros se encargaban del resto de los mercenarios. La vengadora llevaba su pistola. La localizó. Estaba de espaldas a la pelirroja y tenía una pistola en la mano.

-Tira el arma.- le ordenó la espía.

-Veo que ahora estás con los buenos.

Natasha reconoció la voz y por una vez en su vida, se distrajo y bajó el arma.

-Esa voz...

Su adversaria se dio la vuelta. Era rubia y aproximadamente de la misma edad que Natasha.

-Hola Natalia. - le saludó - Oh, perdón. Ahora es Natasha, ¿no?

-¿Como estás...?

-¿Viva? No gracias a ti.

Tras decir esto, la misteriosa rubia disparo a Natasha. Fue un disparo en el abdomen. Tras esto, la rubia escapó. Wanda fue la primera en llegar y vio a alguien alejarse. Iba a atacarla pero decidió socorrer a Natasha. Le hizo presión en la herida. En ese momento, la espía susurró algo y Wanda acercó su oído para escuchar lo que su compañera intentaba decir. Poco después, apareció el Capitán América y pidió una evacuación médica.

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Steve.

-No lo sé. Escuché el disparo y vi a Nat en el suelo. Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Hay que hacer algo.- suplicaba la bruja con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese instante, apareció el Quinjet pilotado por Falcon. El Capitán América se quedó para encargarse de las armas. Al llegar a la base, transportaron rápidamente a la Viuda Negra al hospital de la base. Después de la operación, la Bruja Escarlata fue la primera en visitarla. La pelirroja estaba en una cama de hospital dormida y siguió así toda la noche. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Natasha despertó.

-¡Hey! - saludó Wanda - ¿Que tal estás?

Natasha se colocó para estar más comoda.

-Sinceramente, bastante jodida. Pero bueno, una cicatriz más para la colección - respondió intentando reírse de su propio chiste pero no pudo por el dolor.

\- Nat, quería preguntarte una cosa. Antes de caer desmayada por el disparo susurraste algo como Yelia o algo parecido.

-Yelena. - dijo fríamente la espía - ¿Lo sabe Steve?

-No. Solo lo escuché yo. ¿Quien es?

-Un fantasma de mi pasado que ha vuelto para torturarme. Fue ella quien me disparó.

-¿Y por que iba hacerlo?

-Creo que piensa que yo intente matarla. Yelena era mi nov... Mi mejor amiga, - rectificó la espia - y se sintió traicionada cuando me uní a SHIELD. No te sientas culpable por esto. - le dijo señalandose la herida. - Fue culpa mía. Al ver a Yelena, me entró un remolino de viejos recuerdos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me distraje. Y ahora ve a tu cuarto, que sé que has estado aquí todo el día.

-Has despertado ahora, ¿como lo has sabido?

-Acabas de confirmarmelo.

Mientras Wanda se iba, Natasha pensaba que la bruja le recordaba mucho a ella misma cuando era joven e inocente.

Días después, Natasha ya estaba recuperada y Wanda fue a visitarla a su dormitorio. Ahí descubrió que la pelirroja estaba haciendo su equipaje.

-¿Te vas? - le preguntó la bruja.

-Sí. - le respondió sin dejar de guardar ropa. - Tengo que investigar lo que está tramando Yelena y detenerla. Steve y el resto creen que voy a tomarme unas vacaciones. Así no se preocuparan por mi.

-Voy contigo.

-Ni de coña. - dijo ya volviéndose hacia Wanda.

-Vamos Nat. Sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero, vas a necesitar ayuda con todo esto. Sé lo que es ir a una misión y estar pensando todo el rato en la parte personal. Además, la última vez que la viste, te disparó al abdomen. Sobreviviste solo porque estábamos ahí. He perdido a mucha gente. No quiero perder a nadie más.

-Veo que no puedo convencerte. - dijo la espía con resignación.

-No. No puedes.

-Prepara tus cosas. Salimos en dos horas.

Wanda se fue a su cuarto para cojer lo necesario. Cuando Natasha observó que la bruja ya había entrado en su habitación, esperó un par de minutosy salió rápido sin que su compañera se diese cuenta.

-Es demasiado joven. Esto ha pasado por culpa mía. - pensaba Natasha.

Cuando la espía entró en el garaje, Wanda la estaba esperando con una bolsa de viaje en la mano.

-Sabes que puedo crear ilusiones mentales y hacerte creer que no había salido, ¿verdad?

-Dijiste que nunca lo volverías a hacer.

-Y tú dijiste que iría contigo.- le recriminó la bruja.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado. Vamos a tratar con gente muy peligrosa. Sube al coche, hay un avión esperándonos.

Aproximadamente una hora después, llegaron a un aeródromo donde un jet las esperaba. En ese momento, Natasha le entregó un pasaporte.

-¿Y esto? - preguntó Wanda con curiosidad.

-Es tu nueva identidad. Ahora eres Lorna Dane de Latveria.

-No está mal pero, ¿cuando lo hiciste?

Natasha le explicó que hizo pasaportes con diferentes alias para todos sus compañeros por si la situación se volvía muy complicada y hacía falta pasarse a la clandestinidad.

-Yo utilizo una identidad que hacia años que no usaba. Claire Voyant, intermediaria de ladrones de arte, y este avión es suyo.

Al subir, Natasha le entregó un archivo.

-Aquí tienes lectura para el viaje. Esto es lo que SHIELD tenia sobre Yelena Belova, alias la Viuda Negra.

-Espera un segundo. Creía que tú eras la Viuda Negra.

-Las dos lo eramos. Al leerlo, descubrirás cosas de mi pasado de las que no me siento orgullosa.

-Tranquila, - le dijo Wanda mientras le agarraba la mano - yo también he causado bastantes problemas. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas como nos conocimos?


	2. Capitulo 2

Unas horas más tarde, Wanda Maximoff y Natasha Romanoff sobrevolaban el océano Pacífico. Wanda había acabado de leer los archivos que le había dejado Natasha. Había informes de asesinatos, magnicios, robos, etc.

-Una lectura interesante.- le dijo la bruja- Podrían hacer una buena película con todo esto.

-Yo también lo creo- respondió la espía con ironía- ¿Has visto ya a quien nos enfrentamos?

-Sí. Una espía rusa loca que te odia a muerte y quiere venganza. Además de que nada ni nadie se lo impedirá. Es como luchar contra tu doble malvada.

-Tienes razón. Si algo caracterizaba a Yelena es que era y sigue siendo muy impulsiva.

-¿Estabais muy unidas?- preguntó Wanda con curiosidad.

Natasha le contó que Yelena y ella se habían conocido cuando ambas tenían diez años y que congeniaron al instante.

-Eramos las mejores y el resto de chicas nos tenían envidia pero, después de años juntas, compartiendo dormitorio y rodeadas de solo mujeres, la amistad se estaba convirtiendo en algo más. Las dos lo sabíamos así que, nos dejamos llevar. El sexo era increíble pero nadie podía saberlo sino, ambas estábamos muertas. Después de la "graduación", entramos en el KGB y hacíamos un buen equipo. Una de nosotras distraía y la otra actuaba pero, entonces ocurrió lo de Sao Paulo. Se suponía que era una misión sencilla. Acabar con un desertor llamado Drakov y recuperar los documentos que se había llevado. Por aquel entonces sabíamos que SHIELD nos vigilaba.

Wanda escuchaba atentamente la historia de la pelirroja.

-Descubrimos que se alojaba en un hotel bastante cutre pero, cuando íbamos a por él, supimos que también se había llevado a su hija de unos 9 años. Eso hizo que nuestro plan cambiase. Yelena quería matar a la niña pero yo no. Era inocente y no se merecía eso. Discutimos y para intentar calmarme salí a dar un paseo. Estaba tranquilamente caminando y entonces, de repente, una furgoneta negra se cruzó. Salieron varios hombres de ella. Intenté escapar pero, me inyectaron algo en el cuello que me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba atada a una silla y uno de los mejores agentes de SHIELD enfrente de mi. Había oído hablar de él. Le llamaban Ojo de Halcón por su puntería. Se suponía que tenía que arrestarme o matarme pero en cambio, me ofreció unirme a SHIELD. Rechacé su oferta. Intentaba convencerme de era mi única salida, pero yo seguía negándome. Al ver que era imposible, Barton se marchó y aparecieron dos de los hombres de la furgoneta para vigilarme. A los pocos minutos conseguí desatarme y escapar.

La bruja estaba cautivaba por la forma de narrar de su compañera.

-Llegué al piso franco. Yelena me dio un beso y me preguntó que me había pasado y yo se lo conté todo. Pero lo que no sabía era que todavía estaba pensando en la oferta de Barton. Me dijo que Drakov tuvo un accidente y que lo habían llevado a un hospital cercano. Fue fácil saber en que habitación lo habían ingresado. Estaba dormido así que solo hizo falta inyectarle un potente químico que lo mataría en el acto. Cuando nos disponíamos a abandonar la habitación, entró su hija acompañada de una enfermera. Rápidamente les apuntamos para que entraran sin hacer ruido. Yelena disparó a la enfermera en la cabeza. Llevábamos silenciadores así que nadie de fuera lo escuchó. Iba a disparar a la niña cuando le dije que parase, que tenía que haber otra solución. Pero no me hizo caso. Disparó a la niña, intenté salvarla pero no pude hacer nada.-seguía relatando Natasha entre lágrimas.

Wanda le dio un pañuelo para que se secase los ojos.

-Sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos. Me entrenaron para matar a hombres y mujeres pero no a niños. Le dije que esta iba a ser nuestra última misión juntas, que iba a unirme a SHIELD. No podía seguir con ella después de eso. Sin que yo lo viese venir, me atacó. Tiró mi arma al suelo. Peleamos por la suya mientras me llamaba traidora. La pistola se disparó y dio a una bombona de oxigeno. Hubo una explosión y llamas por todos lados. Seguimos luchando pero el fuego y el humo se propagaban con rapidez. Le golpeé en la cara y cayó al suelo. Me hizo tropezar y me di con la nuca contra una silla. Lo último que recuerdo es ver a Yelena huir mientras el edificio se venía abajo. Me desperté en una cama de hospital. Barton estaba a mi lado y le pregunté si la oferta seguía en pie. Me cambié el nombre de Natalia Alianovna Romanova a Natasha Romanoff y me uní a SHIELD. Poco después vendría Budapest, Nueva York, Sokovia y el resto lo conoces.

-Ha sido una historia bastante dura. Pero no fue culpa tuya.- le dijo Wanda para reconfortar a su compañera.

-A veces me preguntó como habría sido todo si hubiese podido salvar a esa niña.

-Ven aquí.- Wanda se levantó y abrazó a Natasha.

Ambas disfrutaron del abrazo durante unos minutos.

-Eres la única persona a la que le contado toda la historia. A Clint solo le conté que eramos compañeras, nada más.

-Me alegra que confíes en mi.

-Yo también. Ahora prepárate, estamos llegando.

Wanda miró por la ventanilla y observó una isla con grandes rascacielos pero también con una frondosa selva y cabañas. Sabiendo hacia donde iban, Natasha se puso un vestido verde que hacia resaltar su pelo rojo. Wanda también se cambió de ropa. Se decantó por un vestido azul pero, mientras se preparaban, Wanda no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo de su compañera.

Situado en el sudeste asiático, Madripur es conocido por su corrupción y, al no tener tratados de extracción con ningún país, también sirve como refugio y base de operaciones de contrabandistas, terroristas y demás criminales internacionales.

-Me lo esperaba más siniestro. ¿Cuando estuviste aquí por última vez?- preguntó Wanda.

-Hacia ya unos años. Tenía que recopilar información sobre un 084, objeto de origen desconocido, que había aparecido en el mercado negro, pero Furia canceló mi misión y me ordenó que vigilara a Tony Stark. Desde entonces no he vuelto.

Pusieron rumbo hacia el club Princess para hablar con el contacto de Natasha. Cuando entraron Wanda se fijó en el local. Era espacioso y luminoso. También observó a la gente. Había tanto hombres como mujeres. La mayoría armados y con algún tatuaje o cicatriz. Pero, aunque las dos no llamaban la atención, se sentían vigiladas. Las dos vengadoras fueron directas a un ascensor vigilado por dos guardias. Estos, les dijeron que ella no recibía visitas. Natasha le dijo a uno de los vigilantes que Claire Voyant y su amiga tenían que hablar con la dueña. El guardia llamó por radio a un compañero y les dejó pasar. Wanda y Natasha subieron hasta la última planta escoltadas por el guardia. Cuando las puertas se abrieron entraron en una sala con una gran ventana con una vista de la ciudad. Justo enfrente de la ventana, una mujer con un vestido verde y el pelo negro con ciertos mechones también verdes estaba sentada en un trono.

-Gracias Victor. Puedes irte. - dijo la mujer misteriosa. Tras esto el vigilante se fue.- Creo recordar que te dije que si te volvía a ver te mataría.

-Yo también te echado de menos, Viper.- dijo la espía con ironía.

-Es majestad para ti, Natalia. Aunque he de reconocer tu valentía. Una exagente de SHIELD y actual vengadora viene a un lugar en el cual tiene una diana en la espalda. Y otra cosa, ¿Claire Voyant? ¿En serio?

-Si te hubiera dicho mi nombre, no habrías accedido a vernos. Y además, me conociste como Claire. Supuse que te traería recuerdos.- dijo Natasha con una media sonrisa.

-En eso tienes razón. Y ella es tu nueva compañera. ¿Como te llamas preciosa?- preguntó Viper señalando a la bruja escarlata.

-Soy Wanda- le respondió con seriedad.

-Bonito nombre, yo soy Ophelia. - se presentó Viper- Volvamos al asunto principal, ¿que hacéis en mi isla?

-Digamos que necesitamos tu ayuda.

Tras oír esto, Viper se echo a reír. Estuvo así aproximadamente un minuto, mientras tanto Wanda y Natasha intercambiaron miradas de inconformidad. Después se levantó del trono y se acercó a las vengadoras.

-Disculpadme, pero es que no me imagino lo desesperada que tienes que estar para venir aquí, después de tantos años y pedirme ayuda. ¿Por que no vas a consultar a tus amiguitos, los héroes?

-Porque es delicado y todavía me debes una de lo que pasó en Symcaria.

-Lo reconozco, fue una noche inolvidable, pero no sé si debería cooperar con vosotras. Puede ser malo para los negocios.

-Entonces que, ¿vas a ayudarnos o no?- preguntó Wanda ya cansada de la palabrería de Viper.

-Tranquila pequeña. Veo que la tigresa saca sus garras. - le respondió con sarcasmo.

-Puedo sacar algo más que garras. - dijo la bruja ya enfrentandose cara a cara con la reina y provocando un silencio entre las tres.

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco.- dijo Natasha intentando romper la tensión. - Además tengo algo que podría servirte.

-¿El que?- preguntó Viper sin apartar la mirada de Wanda.

-La ubicación de tu exmarido. Está en Westchester, en el estado de Nueva York. Trabaja como profesor.

-Tienes valor, preciosa.- afirmó Viper a Wanda- Me gusta. Os ayudaré, ¿que necesitáis?

-La ubicación del escondite de Yelena Belova.

-Eso de ser una heroína debe afectarte a la memoria. Creo recordar que murió en el incendio de Sao Paulo y que tu estuviste ahí.

-Eso creía yo también. - le comentó Natasha- Y por poco no lo cuento. Intentaba vender unas armas procedentes de Madripur y como no pasa nada en esta isla sin que te enteres, pensé que sabrías algo.

-Sé que un nuevo jugador surgió hace un par de semanas y es profesional. No se deja ver en público y tiene intermediarios para hablar con sus clientes. Se hace llamar Fénix. No te puedo asegurar que sea ella pero, es una buena pista.

-¿Donde podemos encontrar a uno de esos intermediarios?- preguntó Wanda.

-Aquí abajo hay uno o dos. Son fáciles de identificar, tienen tatuado un fénix en el cuello. Intentad no causar muchos problemas. Nat, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Natasha le susurró a Wanda que no iba a pasar nada. Aun así, cuando Natasha se acercó a Viper, la bruja no pudo evitar preocuparse por su compañera.

-Si es verdad que Yelena esta aquí, ten cuidado. - le dijo Viper a la pelirroja- No es que me caigas bien pero, te respeto y no quiero tener tu muerte en mi conciencia. Y sobre ella, -señalando a Wanda- no la dejes escapar. Hacéis buena pareja. Además, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te gusta.

-Wanda es solo una compañera, nada más.

-Podias haber venido sola y, sin embargo, la dejas que te acompañe.

-Ella me convenció.- dijo Natasha con cierto tono de inseguridad.

-¿La gran Viuda Negra convencida por una novata? No me lo trago, pero si es lo que te dices a ti misma para sentirte mejor, lo dejare estar.

Natasha volvió con Wanda pero, cuando ya estaban a punto de subir de nuevo al ascensor, Viper les dijo que intentaran no montar mucho follón porque tendría que ser ella quien lo pagase.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?- le preguntó Wanda a su compañera ya en el ascensor.

-Digamos que hice lo necesario para completar la misión. ¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Estás celosa?- le preguntó con tono sujerente

-No, no. Solo es que me ha sorprendido, nada más.- respondió la bruja con nerviosismo.

Al oír esto, Natasha se sonrió a si misma. En ese momento, el ascensor paró en la planta baja y las dos vengadoras se pusieron a buscar a alguien con el tatuaje del Fénix.


	3. Capitulo 3

Gracias a la información que les había proporcionado Viper, las dos vengadoras ya tenían un hilo del que tirar. Se acercaron a la barra para beber algo y buscar a alguien que tuviese el tatuaje de un fénix. Ambas pidieron un Cosmopolitan y brindaron por que ambas tuvieran unas vacaciones de verdad.

-Sé que lo que hacemos es muy importante pero, creo que nos merecemos algunos días para relajarnos.- le dijo Wanda a su compañera - Además de que unas vacaciones juntas no estarían mal. Para descansar de tanta testosterona.

-En eso te doy la razón.- le respondió Natasha mientras volvían a brindar - Voy a mirar por el otro lado. Tu quedate aquí y vigila este.

Wanda observó a Natasha irse hacia la otra punta del local. Aunque la bruja sabía que su compañera podía valerse por si misma, Wanda no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Tras la muerte de su hermano Pietro, había sido con Natasha con quien más había congeniado, quizás porque ambas eran huérfanas o porque sentía respeto por ella por haberse enfrentado a extraterrestres y robots asesinos sin poderes pero, el hecho de que su compañera estuviera a punto de morir en sus brazos le seguía atormentando. Mientras vigilaba en busca del tatuaje, la bruja seguía bebiendo sorbos de su coctel. De repente, un hombre se acercó a Wanda.

-Hola, encanto. - saludo el hombre- ¿Como te llamas?

-Lorna.- se presento recordando el pasaporte falso.- Lo siento pero estoy esperando a alguien.

-¿Y porque no vienes conmigo? Te lo vas a pasar mejor. - seguía insistiendo el desconocido.

En ese momento, apareció Natasha y rodeó a su compañera con su brazo derecho. Y, sin que Wanda lo viese venir, la besó en los labios.

-Siento llegar tarde, cariño. Ya sabes como es el tráfico aquí. - se giró hacia el individuo- Lorna, cielo, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu amigo?

-No hace falta, ya se iba, ¿verdad? - le respondió la bruja.

-No merece la pena.- tras decir esto el hombre se marchó.

Wanda le agradeció a la espía que le librase de ese individuo y esta le dijo no hacia falta, que para eso están las compañeras.

-Perdona si el beso te ha molestado.

-No ha sido nada. Cosas del espionaje.- le respondió Wanda.

Lo que no le dijo a su compañera es que el beso le había gustado.

-Venía a decirte que he encontrado a una persona con el tatuaje. ¿Ves aquella mujer rubia con vestido blanco? -Wanda asintió- Creo que vamos a hacerle una visita.

Las dos vengadoras se dirigieron hacia la mujer que estaba sentada en una mesa apartada, hablando con un hombre de origen asiático.

-No se preocupe señor Harada, el cargamento llegará al puerto de Osaka en unos diez días.- le decía la mujer a su acompañante.

El hombre asiático le agradeció el servicio, se levantó y se fue. En ese momento, las dos vengadoras se acercaron a la mesa.

-Hola soy...- se iba a presentar Natasha pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Natasha Romanoff y Wanda Maximoff. Sentaos, por favor. No quereis que ninguna de estas amables personas se enteren de que dos vengadoras están de visita en Madripur.

Tanto como Natasha como Wanda se sentaron. La espía todavía estaba confusa de como supo quienes eran pero, la bruja sabía el motivo.

-Eres telépata. ¿Me equivoco?

-Chica lista. Permitid que me presente. Emma Frost, aunque también me llaman la Reina Blanca. ¿Por que estáis aquí?

-Creía que podías leer la mente. - le dijo la espía con tono burlón - ¿Ya no eres tan lista?

-No... No entiendo como...

-Resulta que no eres la única telépata de la sala. - le explicaba la bruja- Supuse que quizás había más personas como yo, por lo que se me ocurrió crear escudos mentales para mis compañeros y evitar algo como esto. Solo ves, lo que yo te dejo que veas

-Queremos saber donde esta tu jefa. - le preguntó Natasha.- Tenemos que hablar con ella.

-Veo que conocéis que Fénix es una mujer. Muchos de estos idiotas creen que es el típico empresario que tiene una tapadera legal y no se ensucia las manos. Supongo que tenéis alguna cuenta pendiente con Yelena. Y tiene que ser personal para que hayáis venido aquí.

-¿Un disparo es lo suficientemente personal para ti? - le dijo la espía ya cansada.

-Tranquila pelirroja. Me gustaría ayudaros. Lo digo en serio. - dijo Emma asustada - pero si se entera que sabéis donde está por mi, matará a mi novio, Scott. Sólo trabajo para ella por él. Supo que yo era telépata y le secuestró para tener un incentivo. Eso hace con todos los intermediarios. Captura a un ser querido y te obliga a trabajar para ella.

-Una pista podrás darnos. Sólo eso, un pequeño hilo del que poder tirar. -le insistía Wanda.

Emma Frost les dijo que no sabía donde estaba ahora pero, si donde estaría en tres días.

-Aquí mismo. En Madripur. Le gusta supervisar que los envíos suben al barco personalmente. Después de eso desaparecerá. Es lo único que sé.

-Te agradecemos la información.- le dijo Natasha.

-Agradecedmelo salvando a mi novio.- les explicó Emma.

-Lo haremos.- le respondió Wanda mientras las dos vengadoras se levantaban.

Como ya habían conseguido la información que necesitaban, abandonaron el club Princess y buscaron un hotel para esperar esos tres días. Pero cuando Wanda se dirigía hacia un hotel bastante vistoso, Natasha le paró los pies.

-No vayas tan rápido Wanda. Tengo un piso franco a cuatro manzanas de aquí. Así no nos preocuparemos de si alguien nos escucha y tendremos más intimidad para preparar un plan.

-Como digas.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al apartamento. No era muy grande pero tenia lo esencial. Una cama para dos personas, un baño y una cocina que se notaba que nadie había usado desde hacía años.

-Conociéndote como te conozco, creía que ibas a tener tu casa más ordenada.- bromeó Wanda.

-He estado ocupada. Ya sabes, salvando el mundo y esas cosas.

Ambas se rieron y Natasha le ofreció un vaso de agua. Wanda lo rechazó pero se lo agradeció.

-¿Te importa que me dé una ducha? - le preguntó la bruja.- Ha sido un día muy largo.

-No, adelante.- le respondió la espía.- Así mientras, vuelvo al avión para recoger nuestras cosas.

-¿No será otra excusa para dejarme aquí e ir tu sola?

-Por supuesto que no. Si hubiera querido darte esquinazo, te habría dejado inconsciente antes de subir al jet. Además, ¿supongo que querrás cambiarte de ropa? No es que me queje de verte asi. Estás preciosa pero, los tacones no creo que sean muy cómodos.

-Te creeré pero, ¿en serio me hubieses golpeado?

-Sí. - le respondió Natasha seriamente.- Es broma.- continuó riéndose - No podría haber hecho daño a una cara bonita.

Tras decir esto, Natasha se fue. Al instante, Wanda se fue al baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha y, mientras el agua cogía la temperatura adecuada, la bruja se desvistió. Entró en la ducha y estuvo un par de minutos dejando que el agua cayese sobre su cuerpo. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. El disparo a Natasha, lo que le contó sobre lo que ocurrió en Sao Paulo y las reuniones en el club Princess. Pero, en lo que más pensaba era, en lo que le acababa de decir Natasha. El hecho de haberla llamado preciosa dos veces y, en particular, el beso que dio, le hacía imaginar que su compañera se sentía atraída por ella. Esto le produjo un dilema ya que, Wanda veía a Natasha como una hermana mayor, una mentora de la que podría aprender. Pero a su vez, verla con su traje de Viuda Negra o con un vestido que resaltaba su figura, y recordar los labios de compañera tocando los suyos, le hacía pensar en cada una, disfrutando del cuerpo de la otra.


	4. Capitulo 4

Media hora después de haber entrado en la ducha, Wanda salió del baño cubierta con una toalla. En ese momento, observó que Natasha ya había llegado y se había cambiado de ropa. La espía vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta verde oscura. También se fijó en que había comida en la encimera de la cocina.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre. Así que, según venía, pasé por un mercado que hay cerca. Espero que te guste el revuelto de carne con verdura, aunque te aviso que cocinar no es uno de mis puntos fuertes.

-Seguro que estará bueno. -le dijo Wanda- ¿Donde has puesto las bolsas?

-Dentro del armario. Vístete y mientras, yo voy preparando esto.

Wanda abrió el armario y sacó su bolsa de viaje. La cogió y se fue al baño para cambiarse y tener más intimidad. Al poco rato, salió vestida con una camiseta rosa amplia y shorts vaqueros. Entre tanto, la espía cocinaba la carne y la verdura para la cena. Cuando la comida ya estaba casi lista, Wanda cogió un par de platos, un par de vasos y cubiertos del armario y los colocó en la mesa. Mientras ponía la mesa, la bruja recordaba la vida hogareña con sus padres y su hermano antes del bombardeo, de Hydra y Ultrón pero, también, la imposibilidad de tener ese tipo de experiencia otra vez porque, aunque había encontrado a una nueva familia, la sensación no era la misma. Llenó los vasos con agua del grifo y se sentó. Casi al instante, Natasha se acercó con la sartén y repartió la comida entre los platos. Dejó la sartén en la encimera y acompañó a Wanda en la mesa, la bruja cogió una parte de la carne y se la llevó a la boca. Estuvo saboreándola un rato pero, la escupió otra vez al plato.

-Pensaba que querías que estuviese aquí.- bromeó Wanda.

-¿No te gusta?

-Pruebalo y hablamos.

Natasha probó un poco de su propia receta y lo rechazó inmediatamente.

-En mi defensa, ya te dije que no cocinaba muy bien. - le explicó la espía.

-Se nota. - dijo Wanda y se rieron. -Todavía tenemos la fruta, ¿no?

Natasha acercó un par de manzanas y cada una de las vengadoras comió una.

Estuvieron un momento disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía de su compañera, hasta que Wanda rompió el silencio.

-Nat, cuando encontremos a Yelena, ¿que vas a hacer?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé.- dijo Natasha - Una parte de mi quiere matarla y evitar que siga haciendo daño pero, otra parte solo quiere detenerla, porque si la mato me convertiré en alguien como ella.

Wanda se levantó y acercó su silla al lado de la espía.

-Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo. - le dijo la bruja para intentar reconfortarla.

-Gracias. Me alegra que hayas venido.

-Somos amigas y, si alguien intenta acabar con mi amiga, se tendrá que enfrentar conmigo.

Ambas se rieron. Justo después, Natasha le apartó el pelo de la cara a Wanda y se quedaron mirándose por un instante. Natasha rompió el momento con un beso en los labios de Wanda. Al principio, la bruja le devolvió el beso pero después, se levantó y se apartó.

-Perdona, no quería molestarse. - intentó disculparse Natasha - Será mejor que me vaya a un hotel. Puedes quedarte aquí.

La espía cogió sus cosas y se disponía a salir cuando Wanda la llamó.

-Nat, espera.

Y, antes de que la pelirroja pudiese decir algo, Wanda empujó a su compañera contra la pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Aunque le pilló desprevenida, Natasha se dejó llevar. Soltó su bolsa de viaje y rodeó con sus brazos a Wanda. Mientras se besaban, Wanda podía sentir como la experimentada lengua de Natasha se abría paso por su boca. Mientras la espía comenzó a pasar sus manos por las curvas de la bruja. Esto le gusto a Wanda, le quitó la camiseta a Natasha y decidió besarle en el cuello y en los pechos. Natasha gemía el nombre de su compañera pidiendo más. Siguieron besándose hasta que la espía tomo la iniciativa. Le quitó la camiseta y empujó a Wanda hacia la cama. Se deshizo de su sujetador y se abalanzó hacia su amante. Le besaba el cuello pero Natasha quería más. Poseída totalmente por la lujuria, le rompió el sujetador y lo lanzó hacia la otra punta del apartamento.

-Te comprare otro. - le dijo Natasha.

-Me da igual. - le respondió Wanda.- Ahora solo te quiero a ti.

Wanda se sentó y continuaron besándose. Ambas podían sentir el roce de sus pechos con los de la otra. Esto provocó que ambas disfrutarán más. Natasha comenzó a besarle en el abdomen y entre tanto, le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior. Wanda seguía gimiendo de placer al notar los dedos y la lengua de Natasha dentro de ella. Pero no solo era por eso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la bruja podía relajarse y saborear el momento. En ese momento, Wanda entró en éxtasis, soltó varios orgasmos bastantes sonoros y algunos hilos de luz roja de sus dedos. Eso no distrajo a Natasha, siguió a lo suyo durante unos cuantos minutos provocando, si era posible, más disfrute para su amante. Cuando acabó, sonrió con picardía a Wanda y la volvió a besar. La bruja abrazó a la espía e intercambiaron posiciones.

Con Natasha debajo ella, Wanda comenzó con pequeños besos en los pechos de la pelirroja y continuó con el abdomen. Utilizó sus poderes para desabrochar el pantalón para dejar al aire las atléticas piernas de la espía. Las masajeó por un instante para, luego seguir besándolas. La ropa interior de Natasha salió disparada rodeada de luz roja. La pelirroja se mordía el labio inferior antes de gemir, mientras Wanda introducía sus dedos dentro de su compañera.

-¿Te gusta? - le preguntó Wanda.

-Para ser tu primera vez, -le respondió Natasha - no está mal.

-¿Quien ha dicho que sea mi primera vez?

Al decir eso, Wanda repitió lo que hacía antes, pero esta vez, con más intensidad. Entre tanto, la espía soltaba orgasmos, que le encantaban oír a la bruja. Prosiguió durante varios minutos hasta que paró, solamente para volver a besar apasionadamente a Natasha.

-Tengo una idea.- le sugirió Natasha.

Volvieron a cambiar de posición, pero esta vez, Natasha se dio la vuelta. Al principio, le resultó extraño a Wanda aunque le acabó gustando. Se dieron placer la una a la otra durante unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas. Cuando terminaron, Natasha se tumbó al lado de Wanda. Ambas estaban exhaustas. Se quedaron mirando entre ellas, hasta que Wanda rompió el silencio.

-Ha sido increíble.- le dijo la bruja.

-Sinceramente, los he tenido mejores. - le respondió la espía. Tras decir esto, Wanda le golpeó en el hombro.- Es broma. Tienes razón, ha sido asombroso.

-Sé honesta, ¿cuanto tiempo llevabas esperando esto?

-Desde que te vi con mi chaqueta. Tras eso, cuando no podía dormir o la mayoría de veces que me duchaba pensaba en ti, en como sería este momento.

-¿Te masturbabas pensando en mi?- se sorprendió Wanda.

-Si lo dices así, pierde todo el romanticismo. Pero sí.

-Y, ¿por que no me dijiste nada?

-Al principio, solo era pasión pero, - le contaba la espía - según te iba conociendo la pasión se estaba convirtiendo en algo más serio y digamos que tenía miedo a que me rechazaras.

-¿La gran Viuda Negra con miedo? - esto le resultó gracioso a la bruja.

-Riete todo lo que quieras pero es verdad. Además, puedes leerme la mente por si no te convenzo.

-No hace falta. - le decía a Natasha mientras le apartaba pelos rojos de su cara - Te creo.

Ambas vengadoras volvieron a besarse, esta vez con menos pasión pero con el mismo amor.


	5. Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, Wanda fue la primera en despertarse. Notó como el brazo de Natasha la rodeaba, se colocó, intentando no despertar a la espía, para poder estar cara a cara. Wanda observó por un instante como dormía Natasha. Le parecía tan adorable y tranquila. La bruja seguía sin creerse la noche anterior, por primera ver en mucho tiempo, era feliz. Mientras pensaba esto, se fijó en unos mechones rojos que ocultaban la parte izquierda de la cara de Natasha. Pero cuando se disponía a apartarlos para poder verla mejor, Natasha se despertó.

\- Buenos días pelirroja. – le dijo Wanda.

\- Buenos días. – le respondió Natasha seguido de un beso.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. No hacía falta decir nada, solo disfrutar de la mirada de la otra. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Wanda rompió el silencio.

\- Podría estar todo el día así, pero empiezo a tener hambre.

Natasha se rio y le dijo que tenia razón. Se levantaron y se vistieron. Salieron a la calle en busca de una cafetería. Las mañanas en Madripur eran muy diferentes a las noches. Seguía habiendo movimiento, pero era más disimulado. Había turistas, pero eran menos acaudalados que los nocturnos. Al llegar a la cafetería, se sentaron y pidieron el desayuno. Natasha pidió un café solo. Tras años de espionaje, se había acostumbrado a desayunar poco o nada. Wanda pidió un café con leche acompañado de un cruasán. Le ofreció una parte a Natasha. Esta, lo rechazó, pero le agradeció el gesto.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Wanda.

\- De que terminemos, iremos al puerto a conseguir más información. Sé que Emma Frost nos dijo tres días, pero no me fío de ella. – le dijo Natasha – Oí hablar de ella y de su grupo durante mi tiempo en SHIELD. No sé que del fuego infernal. – Continuaba la espía mientras daba otro sorbo al café.

\- Yo tampoco me creí lo que nos dijo. Además, es una telépata poderosa, seguramente mientras hablábamos, puede que avisara a Yelena de estábamos en la isla.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron caminando al puerto. Mientras caminaban a Wanda se le ocurrió agarrarle la mano a Natasha. No supo porque lo hizo, quizás seguía emocionada o porque nunca se había sentido así. Natasha notó la mano de la bruja y la sujetó con fuerza. Después le dio un beso en la frente. Puede que estuvieran trabajando, pero estar aquí, solas, descubriendo los sentimientos que la una sentía por la otra, fue algo que ninguna de las dos vengadoras se hubiese imaginado.

Fueron todo el camino en silencio. No hacía falta decir nada, los gestos hablaban por si solos. Cualquiera que las viese, pensaría que eran dos adolescentes locamente enamoradas, pero era así. Quizás fuese que era la primera vez que sentía algo así o puede porque era amor correspondido, pero Wanda era feliz. Puede que intentase luchar contra esos sentimientos, sin embargo, eso ya no importaba. Estaba profundamente enamorada de Natasha. Y Natasha de Wanda.

Ahora, Natasha se arrepentía de haber intentado que Wanda no viniese con ella. Lo había hecho para protegerla. Se decía a si misma que era porque la bruja todavía no estaba lo suficientemente entrenada para una misión tan compleja, pero en el fondo sabía la verdadera razón. No quería que Wanda pudiese salir herida, o algo peor. Quizás fuese algo sobreprotectora, pero esto era entre Yelena y ella, y no quería que nadie más sufriese por ello.

Una hora después de haber salido de la cafetería, llegaron al puerto de Madripur. Era un laberinto compuesto por torres de contenedores. Nadie podía imaginarse lo que había dentro de ellos, aunque si estaban en la isla, muy legal no podía ser.

\- Antes era más pequeño, pero sigue oliendo igual de mal. – dijo Natasha mientras observaba el puerto.

\- ¿Qué estamos buscando? – preguntó Wanda.

\- La oficina. Hay están todos los archivos de los envíos de mercancía. Si no recuerdo mal, está por aquí.

Caminaron en línea recta en línea recta entre contenedores unos cincuenta metros. Giraron a la derecha y luego otra vez a la izquierda. En ese momento, Wanda se fijó en que había cámaras de seguridad. Se lo dijo a su compañera, sin embargo, esta ya se había dado cuenta.

\- No te preocupes, solo las tienen por si alguien intenta conseguir algo sin pagar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Es una larga historia, pero puedo decirte que hubo disparos, sangre y una noche loca que prefería olvidar.

\- Eso último no me lo esperaba.

\- Fue divertido hasta que intentó matarme. Nunca te fíes de alguien que se llama igual que una serpiente. – le explicó Natasha.

\- ¿Y de alguien que se llama igual que una araña? – le preguntó Wanda con tono sugerente y la pelirroja se rio.

Justo enfrente de las dos vengadoras apareció la oficina del puerto. Era un contenedor de color blanco reconvertido en caseta. Miraron por la ventana para ver si había alguien dentro, pero solo había archivadores, un escritorio y un par de sillas. No había nadie por lo que decidieron entrar. Wanda se extrañó de que hubiera poca seguridad, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de archivadores y documentos que había, pero no se lo dijo a Natasha porque supuso que había pensado lo mismo. Miraron unos papeles que estaban encima del escritorio. No había nada que les interesase por lo que se centraron en los archivadores. Natasha se fijo en que los documentos estaban ordenados por fecha.

\- Empezaremos por los más recientes y avanzaremos hacia atrás. - dijo la espía.

Wanda empezó a decir nombres de barcos según iba pasando, pero uno de ellos llamó la atención a Natasha.

\- ¿Has dicho "Guardian Rojo"? – preguntó Natasha dejando los documentos que tenía en la mano.

\- Sí. ¿Te suena el nombre?

\- Era el nombre en clave de mi exmarido. Tiene que ser Yelena. – supuso Natasha - Sabe que reconocería el nombre y que iría a por ella. ¿Está aquí?

\- Todavía no. Llega esta noche.

Volvieron a colocar todo igual que estaba antes, sin embargo, cuando se disponían a salir, tres individuos aparecieron de improvisto. Vestían totalmente de negro y estaban armados.

\- ¿Os envia Yelena? - preguntó Natasha.

\- La jefa sospechó que podríais venir aquí, por lo que vigilamos las cámaras. -dijo uno de los matones.

\- ¿Con que solo para los robos? – le reprochó Wanda- Bueno, ¿te encargas tu o me ocupo yo?

Natasha le indicó que adelante, que tenían prisa. Y antes de que los tres individuos pudiesen disparar, Wanda disparó una ola de luz roja que los lanzó hacia la pared trasera y los dejó inconscientes.

\- Gracias cariño. – le agradeció Natasha- No hay mucho tiempo y, además, no quería mancharme de sangre.

\- Lo que sea por ti, Nat. – le dijo Wanda mientras rodeaba a su compañera por el cuello y le besaba en los labios. – Y ya me hablaras de esa vez que estuviste casada.

Después del beso salieron rápidamente del puerto hacia el apartamento. Sabían que el barco llegaría esta noche, pero necesitaban un plan. Y, por otra parte, estaban en desventaja. Yelena las estaba esperando y, no sería sencillo ir a por ella.


	6. Capitulo 6

Tras una tarde de planificación, Wanda y Natasha se pusieron en marcha. Natasha se había puesto su traje táctico de Viuda Negra. Wanda también había traído su uniforme de vengadora, pero antes de que pudiera vestirse, Natasha le dio un traje similar al suyo, pero rojo oscuro en lugar de negro. Le dijo que era más discreto para la misión que iban a realizar. Aunque al principio lo rechazó, Wanda acabó poniéndoselo ante la insistencia de Natasha.

\- ¿Lo tenías preparado para mí? – le pregunto la bruja refiriéndose al traje.

\- No. Siempre traigo dos por si uno se rompe en el transcurso de la acción. Pero el rojo te sienta mejor a ti.

\- Y yo que pensaba que querías verme con ropa ajustada. – le respondió Wanda mientras pasaba sus manos lentamente por su cuerpo.

Se suponía que el "Guardian Rojo" llegaba por la noche al puerto de Madripur por lo que estaban preparadas. Natasha estaba decidida a acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas, pero seguía sin saber que haría con Yelena después de vencerla o de si era capaz de vencerla. Tenía a Wanda de apoyo, pero puede que no fuese suficiente. La espía se disponía a entrar en el puerto cuando Wanda la detuvo agarrándole la mano.

\- Pase lo que pase, estaré aquí. – le dijo Wanda antes de sujetarla por la nuca y besarla fuertemente.

Natasha le devolvió el beso y abrazó a su compañera. El beso solo duró unos segundos, pero para ellas fue una eternidad. Ninguna de las dos quería que acabase, sin embargo, Natasha fue quien rompió la unión de sus labios.

\- Tenemos trabajo, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo Natasha – Ya nos divertiremos más tarde.

\- Te tomo la palabra.

Se separaron como habían planeado. Natasha se adentró entre las torres de contenedores. El hecho de ser casi de noche, causaba que el puerto pareciese más siniestro. Natasha pasó de todas las cámaras que vio para llamar la atención de Yelena. Se imagino que estaría vigilándola. Un par de minutos después, llegó al barco. Era una mole de hierro inamovible. Se imaginó que estaría dentro, pero escuchó un ruido detrás de ella. Desenfundó su pistola y se giró rápidamente pero no había nada, sin embargo, en lugar de avanzar hacia el barco, decidió ir al edificio que había enfrente. Le pareció muy obvio que le estuviera esperando en el barco, sabia que Yelena era más lista que eso. Aunque quizás era lo que esperaba y la vengadora iba hacia una trampa. Natasha no sabia que pensar. Seguía en guardia, sujetando el arma con las dos manos mientras avanzaba lentamente. Entró en el edificio y se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie. Tampoco parecía que alguien hubiese entrado en mucho tiempo. Lo único que había eran cajas y palés abandonados. Lo que no se imaginaba la pelirroja es que, cuando ya había dado varios pasos, una torre de palés le cayó encima. Consiguió esquivarla dando una voltereta. Volvió a ponerse de pie y miró detrás del montón de madera. No había nadie.

\- ¡Sé que estas aquí Yelena! – gritó Natasha – Creía que eras de las que dan la cara.

\- Algo hipócrita que lo digas tú. – dijo Yelena mientras salía de una sombra detrás de la vengadora. - ¿No crees, Natalia?

\- Sabes que lo que hacíamos estaba mal.

\- Puede que sí o puede que no, depende a quien preguntes. Pero al menos no voy por ahí fingiendo ser una santa. – le respondió Yelena - ¿Y tu amiga la bruja? Sé que también está en la isla.

\- Inconsciente en nuestro antiguo apartamento – le mintió Natasha – Quería venir, pero se lo impedí. Esto es entre nosotras.

\- Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo – le respondió Yelena mientras sacaba una pistola de su espalda y disparaba dos veces a la pelirroja.

Natasha fue más rápida y antes de que disparase, ella ya se había puesto a cubierto detrás de una caja. Natasha disparó varias veces a Yelena y esta, se puso detrás de la anterior torre de palés.

\- Vamos Yelena, no tiene que acabar así. Puedo ayudarte.

\- Igual que ayudaste a aquella niña en Sao Paulo. No me hagas reír.

\- Era inocente. – le dijo Natasha.

\- Era una testigo e hice lo que no tuviste valor para hacer. Para luego apuñalarme por la espalda diciéndome que planeabas unirte a SHIELD. Te quería Nat, más que a nada. Si me hubieses dicho que nos fugáramos, que fuésemos agentes independientes, te habría seguido. Pero no. Tenías que irte tu sola. ¿Cómo se que no pretendías venderme para salvar tu culo?

Natasha le dijo que nunca lo hubiese hecho, que la quería y nunca la hubiera traicionado, pero cruzó la línea. Mientras tanto, Yelena se iba acercando sigilosamente a la posición de Natasha.

\- No me vengas con esas Natalia. La gente como nosotras no decidimos que líneas debemos cruzar y cuáles no. – le reprochó Yelena – Tú elegiste esto al abandonarme en Sao Paulo. Al intentar salvar a esa niña en lugar de apoyarme. – En ese momento, Natasha levantó la cabeza para vigilar y vio cómo se acercaba Yelena. Disparó, pero su adversaria ya se había puesto a cubierto.

\- Antes tenías mejor puntería.

\- Joder Yelena. No quiero matarte. Acaso te has olvidado de lo bien que lo pasábamos juntas. Como nos apoyábamos la una a la otra en la Sala Roja.

Yelena le respondió que nunca olvidaría eso, los buenos tiempos como ella decía, pero le explicó que parecía Natasha quien lo había olvidado todo. Sin embargo, Yelena seguía avanzando, con la esperanza de pillar a la vengadora desprevenida. La pelirroja se giró y disparó a Yelena. Esta, le devolvió los disparos y se colocaron una enfrente de la otra.

\- He estado contando las balas. – le dijo Yelena – Sé que solo te queda una mientras que yo todavía tengo dos. Tira el arma Natalia. No vas a dispararme porque te crees mejor que yo.

Yelena estaba en lo cierto. Natasha no iba a disparar, así que tiró su pistola al suelo y le dio una patada para alejarla. Yelena se acercó todavía más con su arma en la mano.

\- Siempre quise ver el miedo en tus ojos, Nat.

\- Nunca te daría esa satisfacción. – le respondió la vengadora con tono desafiante, sin embargo, esto provocó que Yelena le golpeara en la cara y cayese al suelo.

\- No te levantes. – le gritó Yelena – Morirás aquí sola, para que sientas lo mismo que he sentido yo todos estos años.

\- No está sola. – escuchó detrás de ella.

Rápidamente, Yelena sujetó a Natasha por el cuello con su brazo izquierdo mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con la otra mano. Tenía a Wanda Maximoff levitando justo delante con haces de luz en sus manos.

\- Llegas tarde. – le dijo Natasha intentando liberarse del brazo de Yelena.

\- Creí que querías ponerte al día con tu ex. – bromeó Wanda.

\- Callaos las dos. – gritó Yelena ya nerviosa – Si veo un rayo rojo o un movimiento brusco, bruja, Natalia muere. Tú decides.

Wanda desactivó sus poderes y bajo al suelo. Entre tanto se acercó a Yelena.

\- Se que no nos conocemos de nada, pero tienes que tirar la pistola. – le explicó Wanda en el tiempo que seguía caminando – Ambas sabemos que, aunque tu tienes el arma, estas en desventaja. Me imagino que habrás estado investigando a Natasha y su entorno por lo que sabrás más o menos en que consisten mis poderes. Pero no tienes ni idea puede freírte el cerebro en un segundo o causar tu peor temor una y otra vez. Suelta a Natasha y no pasara nada.

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Piensas que ese discurso va a hacer que baje el arma?

\- La verdad es que no. – le dijo Wanda – Pero te he hecho que bajes la guardia.

Natasha golpeó a Yelena en el abdomen y consiguió liberarse. Yelena se disponía a disparar a cualquiera de las dos vengadoras, pero Wanda lanzó un rayo de luz rojo que hizo que causó que la pistola cayera al suelo. Yelena intentó recuperarla, pero la bruja utilizó sus poderes para acercar el arma a Natasha. La pelirroja apuntó a su antigua compañera y amante. Yelena levantó las manos.

\- Vamos Natalia. Dispárame. Quieres hacerlo, lo sé. ¿A qué esperas? ¿A qué tu novia te de permiso? – se burlaba Yelena.

\- Cállate. – le dijo Wanda mientras le golpeó en la cara dejándola inconsciente.

Natasha se sorprendió del golpe. No se espero esa fuerza de Wanda.

\- Duele menos cuando lo haces tú. – le dijo Wanda mientras intentaba calmar el dolor de su mano - ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

\- Primero atarla, después tengo que hacer una llamada.

Natasha fue previsora y sacó unas bridas del cinturón de su uniforme. Llamó por teléfono y Wanda escuchó que entregarían a Yelena en el aeropuerto en una hora. Lo único que faltaba era un transporte para llevar a Yelena hacia allí. Natasha salió del puerto en busca de un coche. Vio que se acercaba uno e hizo señas para que parase. Cuando paró, Natasha obligó al conductor al salir. Para no tener que volver a entrar al puerto, Wanda movió el cuerpo inconsciente de Yelena con sus poderes hasta la parte trasera del coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Podría haberla llevado directamente al aeropuerto. – le explicó Wanda.

\- ¿Y si alguien nos ve? – le preguntó Natasha.

\- Si alguien nos ve, decimos que somos ilusionistas realizando un truco de magia.

Ambas se rieron y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Mientras Natasha conducía, Wanda vigilaba por si Yelena despertaba. Media hora más tarde ya estaban en el aeropuerto. Esperaron a que el contacto de Natasha llegara, sin embargo, en ese lapso de tiempo Yelena despertó. Intentó quitarse las bridas, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Wanda le disparo un rayo rojo a la cabeza que la volvió a dejar inconsciente. De repente, un quinjet aterrizó cerca de ellas. Las dos vengadoras bajaron del coche y esperaron a que la trampilla trasera se abriese completamente. Cuando terminó de abrirse, Maria Hill bajó del quinjet.

\- Creía que te ibas de vacaciones para relajarte. – le dijo Hill.

\- Sabes que para relajarme, necesito un poco de acción. – le respondió Natasha antes de abrazarla.

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Hill.

\- En el asiento trasero. – le dijo Wanda – Te aviso que no despertará en varias horas.

Cuando Hill abrió la puerta de atrás del coche, se fijó en que Yelena tenía el ojo morado y pregunto a Natasha si fue necesario.

\- A mi no me mires. Fue ella. – dijo Natasha señalando a Wanda – Tiene un buen derechazo.

La respuesta sorprendió a la antigua comandante de SHIELD. Wanda y Natasha se miraron e intercambiaron medias sonrisas. Después llevaron el cuerpo inmóvil de Yelena hasta el quinjet y la ataron con el cinturón de seguridad. Al terminar, bajaron del avión y se dirigieron hacia el coche robado.

\- ¿Estáis seguras de que no queréis que os lleve? – preguntó Hill.

\- No hace falta. – respondió Natasha – Todavía nos queda una semana y nos gustaría pasarla juntas. Creo que me entiendes.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Hill dándose por aludida – Pasadlo bien y no os metáis en líos.

\- No prometemos nada. – se despidió Wanda mientras Hill volvía a subir al quinjet.

El quinjet despegó dejando a Natasha y Wanda en el aeropuerto. Volvieron a subir al coche y se dirigieron a su apartamento. Querían descansar, después de todo, había sido un día bastante largo. Llegaron casi una hora después y lo único que le apetecía a Natasha era darse una ducha caliente y echarse en la cama. Pero Wanda tenía otros planes. Nada más entrar empujó a la pelirroja contra la cama. Natasha no se lo esperaba y no supo cómo reaccionar.

\- Me prometiste que después de que acabara todo, nos divertiríamos. – le dijo Wanda mientras bajaba la cremallera de su traje dejando su cuerpo desnudo al aire.

\- Soy una mujer que cumple su palabra. – le respondió Natasha con tono seductor – Ahora ven aquí y deja que te agradezca el haberme salvado la vida.

No hizo falta que se lo dijese una segunda vez, Wanda se abalanzó sobre Natasha. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras la bruja le quitaba el uniforme a su amante. Seguían besándose ya sin importar si alguien quería matarlas o no.


End file.
